Endife
Summary A Saiyan who is childhood friends of Kail. Endife was enlisted as one of Hoar's soldiers, but was fed up with serving someone. He wanted to get Kail involved with planning a Coup d'état against Hoar. Upon starting the plan, Endife was betrayed when he saw Kail remaining loyal to Hoar. So Endife took a Saiyan pod and fled, he is currently wanted, and is to be slain on sight due to the fact he betrayed him. Endife wants to overthrow Hoar, and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He eventually meets with Kail once more and is quite surprised to see that Kail betrayed Hoar. Upon meeting Kail's new friends, Endife felt like he was replaced, and then proceeded to fight Kail in a brutal battle in which ended in a draw. Upon learning that Kail didnt replace him, He slowly but surely is beginning to consider Kail a trusted ally once more. However his desire to overthrow Hoar remains unchanged, and will use anyone and anything to achieve his dream. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 4-B | 4-B Name: Endife Origin: Dragonball Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Super Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: At Least Solar System | Solar System Speed: FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: ''' '''At Least Solar System | Solar System Stamina: '''Very high but drains fast '''Range: '''Unknown '''Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Genius in combat Weaknesses: Pride Feats: Achieved Super Saiyan Notable Attacks/Techniques: List of Super Attacks: * Ki Volley - Endife flies around his foe, leaving Ki orbs in place to surround his foe. He then shouts 'Pierce', making the Ki Orbs shoots out large Laser beams until the orbs faded. * Aura Impact - By utilizing Instant Transmission, Endife will warp around his foe, and unleash a flurry of slices from his Ki-blade, ending it with a rain of Ki. * Ki-Blade Alpha - An Ability he learned from Kail. Endife makes a Red blade of Ki form in his hand, and wields it like a sword. He then flies towards his foe and pierces his enemy while using instant transmission. This is done five times, much like Kail's, but Endife instead raises his Ki-blade up, making a shower of Ki rain down on his target, causing explosions along the way * Ki-Blade Fury - A joint attack with Endife, Both Endife and Kail would Make their Ki swords form and do a combo which mirrors eachother. After bumping their Ki-blades / fists together, the two then combine their blades into a powerful beam. * Kyuriha - '''A technique that Endife invented alongside his friend Kail. It's a powerful attack with two variants. Endife's Variant of it is where he puts his hands together, and makes a giant green orb of ki appear, and he then makes the orb turn into a huge beam. Stronger than Kail's, but cant move it. '''Key: Super Saiyan ''' Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: * VS Kail Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball OC Category:Tier 4